


I like it rough

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forbidden love between brother and sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was gone.....  
She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it, he'd caused this anyway, sure he said he'd sold his sister because of the price Thornton offered but no, that wasn't the case, he sold her because he was madly, truly, deeply and passionately in love with her.. Guy had wanted to be her everything, wanted to give her everything and anything she could ever want but there was one problem, she was his sister. Now she was gone and he regretted letting her go, he remembered when that eighteen year old girl had screamed and kicked, trying to get back to him and yelling the words he had never wanted to hear from her."I HATE YOU!" Those words had cut more than ten thousand knives into his flesh and now he couldn't even tell her the real reason, she would never believe it and she would never feel the same way about him, he knew that and it hurt him more than anything, it hurt him more than when he had started the fire that killed Robin's father and both of his parents but he'd had no choice, the former Lord of Locksley was going to take his mother away and he was never going to see her again and he saw so much of her in Isabella and that hurt more than anything, maybe it hurt him so much because his mother looked so much like the one he adored or maybe it was something else but now none of that mattered, she was gone and he was never going to be able to tell her she was his everything and that she would always own his heart, maybe soon he would die of a broken heart, he'd heard tales of them but figured they were just stories... that sort of luck would never happen to him.

As he nestled down under the blankets he couldn't get her face out of his mind."I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." He knew he would never be able to see her again and that if he did she would probably hated him for the rest of her life and that he couldn't bear to see. Losing her had been pain enough than having to watch her with her husband every single day, he knew she would be happier without him, if she knew the truth about how much he loved her she would think he was a creep or something but he had known from a young age that he couldn't fight the feelings for his sister, she meant too much to him to do that for the rest of his life.

Now that he was thinking about her he could feel an erection coming and flipped himself over, wanting everything to just go away right now."No." He breathed in a tiny sigh, narrowing his eyes as the maid came in to put some extra sheets on the side for him, she did this every night at around this time so he shouldn't be that mad at her but he was and he breathed a sigh of relief when she shut the door behind herself, heading out.

Lowering his hands down himself he noticed something on the side, the bottle of oil Isabella would always use to wash herself with, opening the cap he smelt her familiar scent of lavender and apples and a small smile went over his face, pouring a little onto his hand he wrapped his fingers around his member , twisting the very tip of his cock and letting out a low moan."Isabella..." No! He had to forget her but then again he could always do that tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2. Meeting again

Ten years passed and yet he wasn't able to forget her, her voice, her movements, her touches when they hugged, now he would never be able to get that again.. or would he.?..

(Right I'm going to be honest with you, my brother told me all about this , about how he felt about me when I left or rather when he sent me away and I forgave him for it. My name is Isabella, Isabella Gisborne, Guy of Gisborne's wife. More on that later)

Then, one night, it was said that Thornton's wife was heading into the town of Nottingham, that wife.. was me. I had been through hell and had poisoned Thornton after the last straw, ten years is long enough through torture and I couldn't do it anymore, now I just wanted to return home and make the most of what I had been left and try and forget my brother, then again I had never been able to. He had proved to me though that he had never felt anything but a brotherly affection for me by selling me so I wasn't in the mood to talk to him just yet, I had to move on and I would move on. Even if I had to spend the rest of my life away from him, I could do it, I could. I knew I could.

One day he would become nothing to me, just as nothing as I was to him. Tears pricked my eyes but I shrugged them off and rode through the town, looking for the house , my old friend Marian ,who had become an outlaw after her father had been killed by one of the sheriff's men had offered me her old house, it was far away enough from my brother and I could clear my head for as long as need be. Noticing the house coming up I kept riding towards it before hearing a voice, a voice that I remembered but hadn't heard in so many years."Isabella?" That voice made me as weak at the knees as it had done all those years ago. I turned.. no.. he was too handsome now and he was looking at me in a weird way, but then again it was just probably something he did by accident.

".. Brother?" I tilted my head to the side, letting my hair drop over my face, everyone knew I had killed Thornton, it had been obvious but as there was no proof I hadn't been hung. He was the only one I would ever murder...I had to.. but now I had other problems, how could I get away from my brother now? I could run in the middle of the night but Guy had always been good at finding people.."Why.. why are you here?" Part of me feared that he would make me live with him.. I just couldn't.. seeing him every day again and not being able to do anything about my feelings would hurt more than anything but after so long I had gotten used to it. 

He was coming closer now, I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, it was taking all self control not to turn around and kiss him and then run off.".. I came because.. I heard you were back in Nottingham.... I had to see you.. because..."He spun me around,holding me in his arms and smiled a little, touching my chin and leaning in. Our lips almost met before one of his guards called to him"This isn't over..." Not wanting to cry at him walking off again I didn't look and waited about a minute before running into the house, locking the door behind me and collapsing down behind it.. He.. had tried to kiss me? No it must've been something else. He didn't have any feelings for me, this I knew for a fact, why would he have let me go if he had?


	3. Chapter 3. There's only one way you'll get me to obey you!

The very next day it was heard that the sheriff wished to meet me and wanting to stay away from Guy and to stay in good favor with the sheriff as much as possible I obliged his wishes, not knowing that my brother was his right hand man. Honestly I wasn't thinking about saving my life, I was thinking about protecting my brother. I would die for him, I'd do so much more for him without a single thought.

"Ah. Lady Gisborne." The sheriff smiled at me as I headed in, he glanced over my body but my heart stopped as I noticed my brother behind him but tried to ignore it. I had to forget him.

 

I could feel his hand clench slightly as the sheriff touched my skin, was that jealousy ? Or him just being protective over his younger sister? The sheriff kissed my skin and it was all I could do not to gag, I had to seem as if I enjoyed it so I smiled a little and watched him leave the room before noticing my brother glaring at me. "You will stay away from him Isabella.." His voice was rough but I couldn't help noticing that he looked a little sad. Like he'd wanted to have been kissing me instead. No.. it couldn't be like that.

"And If I don't want to stay away from him?" I blinked at him, recognizing the lusty look in his eyes." What are you gonna do about it?" 

"Bend over the table.." He smirked a little, grabbing my hand and forcing me up, not even letting me do anything before shoving me gently onto it. What the hell was he going to do to me? Then I felt him lift the bottom of my dress and a little gasp escaped my lips. I closed my eyes, biting my lip so as not to moan as he spanked me hard, I didn't feel the pain. I just felt the pleasure of it.."Again or are you going to obey me?" He whispered into my ear and I smirked a little

"Why would I want to stay away from him.. he's rather attractive." Another blow."and accomplished." Another. I let out a low moan before hearing someone coming and shoving him away from me. He'd heard the moan though and I could tell a grin was spreading all over his face, but why?


	4. chapter 4. he doesn't care about me, he sold me.

Why had he done that to me? Everything seemed so strange right now, then again my life had always been strange. Mainly because I had been in love with my older brother ever since I had been born. I didn't know why that was, but my heart had belonged to him ever since I had seen him for the first time, seen his brown eyes peering into mine and then I realized I could never love another human being as much as I loved him and part of me didn't even want to love anyone else. I just wanted him but I knew it could never be, there would always be something tearing us apart and if it wasn't genetics holding us apart then it would be something else. I had to move on, somehow. I could find someone else, perhaps the sheriff but I knew that would earn me yet another spanking. I knew what I had to do, where I had to go, I had to go somewhere he would never think to follow me. Thornton's home, this time it would be all mine as my ex husband was now dead. I felt bad for him a little, bad for what I had done but he had put me through something so much worse than death.

In the middle of the night I mounted my favorite horse and rode out of the castle, this triggering the alarm and as I heard running footsteps and callings out of "ISABELLA GET BACK HERE!" My heart slowly broke, then again it had done ten years ago this very night when he had given me up for money.


End file.
